A Stitch in Time
by El Capitan K-rage
Summary: The love story of a seamstress and warrior. Since matters of the heart never go seamlessly will they manage to overcome the obstacles thrown at them? Based off characters Maerwen and Bellon and settings from my other story, His Reluctant Highness.


**A/N: Hello, hello! I am sure you are wondering why I am posting this and not to my other story (please don't hurt me) and I have a very good reason. As most of you know, I am studying abroad this year and up until recently was doing so in London. However the house I was living in is being renovated by the school and in order to have it all brand spanking new for the kids next semester they kicked us out and moved us to Athens (Greece, not Georgia). Terrible, right? So unfortunately, I am once again without a copy of the Lord of the Rings as I had no room in my suitcase for that massive tome of a novel…so HRH will be on hold until I get home in April (most likely-don't worry that's only two weeks and I promise a chapter will be updated at that time). I might post what dinky amount of the chapter I was working on…maybe, I have not decided. So to tide you over and hopefully appease you, I decided to post a short story detailing Maerwen and Bellon's relationship because I rather like them and think they deserve some more airtime (so to speak). I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me.**

Disclaimer: I own all the characters that are unrecognizable. Yeah!! Everything else belongs to the Tolkien estate. Boo!! (sort of-they deserve it obviously, but how cool would it be to claim you came up with it?).

**Chapter 1- Daydream Believer**

"Maerwen, are you up?"

"Yes, mother," I replied.

"Good, and please make haste as breakfast will soon be ready." I heard her walk away from my door and down the hallway into the kitchen from where the sounds and smells of cooking had drifted into my room and awakened me.

I finished plaiting my hair, grabbed my apron and cloak and made my way out of my room, down the hallway and into our kitchen. "Good morning, father," I said brightly, placing a kiss on his cheek before taking my seat on his left.

"Good morning, Maerwen. Did you rest well?" he replied, smiling at me as he lifted his fork to begin eating the meal my mother had just placed in front of him.

"I did." I smiled at my mother as she placed my plate in front of me before taking her seat across from me on my father's right. Despite being sixty and ten years past my majority, I still lived with my parents. I had no desire to live on my own nor did I have the money required to do so. Besides, it was not unusual for many my age to remain with their parents until married or until their parents sailed and if an elf wanted to live independently that was not uncommon either. However, I was quite content remaining with those dearest to me and as we talked and laughed over breakfast I did not expect that to change anytime soon.

Once we had finished and tidied up we proceeded to the center of Imladris where our tailoring business and dress shop were located. My parents walked hand in hand a few paces in front of me, talking quietly their breath puffing out in little clouds, and I found myself contemplating them rather longingly. Surprised, I turned my gaze to focus on the familiar surroundings I passed everyday; neighboring houses and gardens, the morning frost still clinging to the ground, citizens out and about on their way to whatever duty they had to fulfill during the day. However, unsurprisingly, my mind refused to be distracted and I was disconcerted to recognize a distinct feeling of loneliness and to realize I was picturing a specific someone in my mind's eye.

"Maerwen, is anything the matter?"

I stopped and turned, ready to deny my mother's concerned query when I realized I had turned to face my parents who were now behind me, staring at me confusedly from in front of our shop door which I had unconsciously passed.

I gave a small, rather half-hearted laugh. "Yes, I am fine though admittedly I might not be entirely awake."

They smiled, and turned to open the shop, but not before I saw them exchange a glance pregnant with meaning, though just what it meant I could not guess. I followed them inside and into the front room which served as the reception and waiting area for our customers. The right side, with it's plush burgundy chairs and cream colored walls, small table topped with books filled with designs and color swatches, gave off the impression of a welcoming and efficient business; while the left side held my desk (or Sunniva's-we traded off secretary duty) near the window where I would make appointments and could also work doing embroidery and other small chores. My parents continued into the back room where there was more work space, the dressing rooms were there as well as the area surrounded by mirrors where actual fittings were done. As we went through the process of opening shop and readying for work, I found myself examining this new feeling. I was unaccustomed to feeling lonely in a romantic sense; I had never seriously desired a relationship before. I had my share of ellyn I had fancied at one time or another and while I had engaged in a bit of flirting and short relationships I had never seriously found myself yearning for something deeper or lasting. And it struck me that I had not considered or bothered with any ellyn in several months. And if I were to be completely honest with myself, it is because the ones interested in me were not the one I was interested in. How had this happened? I wondered rather taken aback. I was only sixty. I gave myself a stern shake as I took my seat in the front of the shop. I was just in a strange mood, nothing more to it than that, there was plenty of time for me to find love and working myself into some sort of frenzy over simple personal revelations was ridiculous. Just because I had finally acknowledged some deeper feelings did not mean it was anything to be panicked about.

It was at that moment that Sunniva, one of my oldest and dearest friends, walked in, took one look at me and promptly asked, "What is it that causes you to look so distressed?" She had her hands on her hips and a worried expression on her face, and her pose told me that she would accept nothing but the full truth from me.

I sighed resignedly and looked around to make sure my parents were not in close hearing range, and seeing as they were in the back beginning their work, motioned her closer and whispered, "I am lonely and I do not understand it."

"Is that all?" She rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to her heart. "You had me worried."

"Is that all?" I mimicked incredulously, slightly offended.

"Really, Maerwen, if you are lonely you need only look around you. There are several ellyn that are interested in you." At the look on my face, she raised an eyebrow. "Or have you not noticed?"

I sighed and brushed a hand through my hair frustrated. "I have noticed…it is just that, well they are not what I want."

Now both her eyebrows rose. "And what is it you want?"

I swallowed, a bit nervous about voicing my desire out loud. "I want something more… lasting."

"And you have someone in mind!" she cried delighted, coming over to grip my hand excitedly. "Who?"

My eyes widened. How could she read me so well? "Oh no, I do not, not really, I-"

"Maerwen," she stated warningly.

"It is ridiculous really…" I trailed off again but receiving a warning growl I quickly continued. "It is Bellon." Just saying it made fresh nerves erupt in my stomach. He was an acquaintance of ours. Friends with Einar, Sunniva's elder brother by four years, they had met when they both joined the Imladris' Guard upon reaching their majority and become quite close. And therefore I had known him for about one-fourth of my life, though not very well, I had always viewed him as more of a brother just like I viewed Einar. It was almost hero-worship, both of them were so considerate and protective, just as elder brothers should be. But that had slowly changed these past couple years as I began to notice how handsome he really was and then the attraction deepened as realized that he was as intelligent and generous as he was handsome. It did not help matters that he was also one of the richest ellyn in Imladris and therefore I would be viewed as aiming above my station. The majority of Imladris' population did not adhere to this belief in separate social spheres, but the select elitist few that did were a troublesome lot.

"Bellon? He is perfect for you, so kind and handsome, smart and attentive, I could go on forever about his good qualities," Sunniva said, instantly being supportive, as she always was. Taking a good look at my face, she asked a tad exasperatedly, "What is the matter now?"

"He is a bit too perfect for me do you not think?" I queried uncomfortably, fiddling with the edge of my apron.

"Oh for Eru's sake Maerwen!" I jumped at her perturbed cry. "_Now_ you are being ridiculous. He does not adhere to such a convoluted belief system to consider you beneath him just because you are not as wealthy as he is, and you would do him a great injustice to believe that he would."

I got up and moved to the window and leaned on the frame. "I know, I know." I sighed disconsolately and stared outside.

* * *

It was a crisp autumn morning and I inhaled deeply as I closed the door to my house and waited for my friend Einar who was only a few moments behind. Walking slowly down the path from our door to the main road, I found myself contemplating our past with a small smile. We had moved in together after we turned fifty-five, ready for independence and lives all our own. We had known each other for five years at that point, and were close friends. We entered the Imladris Guard upon turning fifty and been assigned the same troop. On one of our first patrols we ended up fighting back to back and had been friends ever since.

I heard the door close and turned to see him striding down the path towards me a wide smile on his face. He was tall, about 6'0" with the same pale blond hair and clear blue eyes of his sister, though his were a shade darker. "I am afraid we will have to make a small detour on our way to the training fields.

I merely quirked a brow as I fell into step beside him and we stepped out onto the main path and began our short trip.

He brandished a small satchel at me which I recognized as Sunniva's, his younger sister. "My dearest sister forgot her sewing kit and the tunic she was working on after her visit last night which means I will have to stop by her place of business and deliver it which means that you will get a few moments to ogle at your lady love," he finished with a mischievous smile.

I punched his arm and tried to scowl. "I do not ogle," I claimed defiantly.

"Your right, it really is more of a pathetically lovesick gaze," he amended, grinning at me smugly.

"You are going to regret that when love claims you one day," I stated, trying to look disapproving and failing.

"So you have said a thousand times before, just like you have said a thousand times that you will eventually declare your interest to Maerwen. Neither of which have come to pass yet." He gave me a pointed look.

"I know, believe me I am well aware. But it is just such a daunting task, not to mention terrifying. She is so effervescent and beautiful and I am rather pitiably reserved. She deserves someone who is more…well, just more." I sighed and crossed my arms forlornly across my chest.

Einar rolled his eyes skyward and threw his hands up in the same direction in sheer frustration. "You have no idea how much I would love to try and beat sense into you." Throwing a companionable arm around my shoulders, he continued, "You do deserve her and I could list all the reasons why but it would take me far too long as there are so many and as we are almost there."

I sighed and gathered my wits and hoped that I would not make a fool of myself in front of her as Einar approached the door.

* * *

"Oh no!" I pushed away from the window quickly.

"What, what?" Sunniva asked, moving towards the window but stopped when I grabbed her arm.

"He is coming," I whispered nervously, as if we would be overheard.

"Here?" she asked surprised.

"Where else?" I snapped.

"Alright, alright calm down. It is not as if the first time you have spoken with him. Now sit," she commanded.

And I did, only a moment before he and Einar entered.

"Good morning, my dears," Einar said cheerfully. "You forgot something," he told Sunniva playfully as he tossed her bag to her. Her eyes widened and a grateful, if not slightly rueful smile touched her lips. "My hero," she said. "Where would I be without you?"

"Unemployed," he teased, and dropped me a wink. Sunniva was an excellent seamstress, being absent-minded or forgetful was not enough to get her fired.

"Do you have time to spare?" Sunniva asked her brother.

"A few moments, we are on break now after all," he stated, throwing Bellon an amused grin which he returned and I felt my heart rate accelerate ever so slightly. "Why?"

"I would like to show you the tunic I am preparing for father's birthday," she replied.

"Then lead the way." As they left the room she sent me a not so subtle look then moved her gaze to Bellon and grinned. I fought to keep myself from blushing as I glared at her retreating form.

I turned to find Bellon studying me thoughtfully. Clearing my throat nervously and smoothing my dress with slightly trembling hands, I attempted to make conversation, wishing I had worn something more fetching than my simple blue empire-waist dress. "Are you glad to be off duty?" Brilliant Maerwen, I am sure he is really disappointed to no longer be sleeping on the cold, hard ground and worrying whether or not he will have to fight evil creatures wanting to kill him. But he just smiled, rather gently I thought, and responded, "Yes, I am, especially since it means I will be here for the celebration of the Autumnal Equinox and the harvest festival."

"I forgot that was so soon. Where has the time gone?" I murmured dropping my gaze to the swatch of cloth I was fiddling with on the desk, trying to gather the nerve to ask whether or not he had asked someone to accompany yet and therefore missed his nervous swallow.

"I know it is a bit late to ask, and I would not expect you to be without an escort at this late a date, however at the risk of hopefully being incorrect in my assumptions, I was wondering-"

"Oh would you just ask already?" Einar's exasperated cry floated from the back and I had to smile at Bellon's equally exasperated sigh. "I was just about to before you so rudely interrupted," he called back.

"Now before this becomes any more embarrassing or awkward I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to the Harvest Celebration, if you are free to that is." He looked so nervous and hopeful, and once I got past being shocked, I felt empowered. He was this churned up because of me, just as I was about him, and I no longer felt quite as hopeless that my situation would be one of doomed love (which was a bit dramatic but no one is ever reasonable when it comes to matters of the heart).

My smile widened and as he returned it I said quietly, my cheeks slightly flushed, "I would love to accompany you."

"Finally," Einar stated, bursting through the curtain that separated the back of the shop from the front and walking towards Bellon began propelling him towards the door, and effectively tearing his gaze from mine. "Now we really must go. Goodbye, ladies!" And like that they were gone.

I turned around, so full of excitement I thought I would burst only to find Sunniva smiling at me smugly and my parents quietly laughing. "Well I guess there is no point in telling you he asked me to the festival," I said dryly.

"I know, I suspected he might when we were talking about it last night at dinner and I might have mentioned that you were rather escort-less at present," she confessed as her smile became even smugger.

"But, I never mentioned that I liked him," I stated a bit flustered and embarrassed that he might know how I felt about him.

"Oh please, it was written all over your face when you looked at him." At my soft noise of distress, her smile gentled and she continued, "Do not worry, I barely hinted at it and I did not tell him how you have been pining for him these weeks he has been away."

"I was not pining," I said with a dignified sniff.

"No only daydreaming the days away," my father said, placing a comforting arm around my shoulder, "Which explains why you walked right past the shop this morning."

"You didn't," Sunniva said incredulously before beginning to laugh as I flushed and smiled sheepishly before joining in the laughter of my friend and family.


End file.
